pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic,Tails,Black Tails,Flain,Knuckles
ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:(British accent) Hello there. Are you here to duel? Flain:There's another dark king? ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:Actually, there's approximately 3 dark kings, you defeated 1 of them. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE ME! Knuckles:Let's gear up! DUEL! Sonic LP 4000 Tails LP 4000 Flain LP 4000 Black Tails LP 4000 Knuckles LP 4000 Red Tails LP 4000 VS ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING LP 24000 Sonic:24,000 Life Points?! There's no way we can win. Tails:I didn't know how high Life Points can be. ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:I'll go first! I draw! I summon Ally of Justice Clausolas, now I end my turn! Sonic:I draw! I'm summoning Elemental HERO Neos. GO Neos, attack his monster! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:UUUUGGGHHHH!! LP 24000 - LP 200 = LP 23800 Sonic:I end my turn! Tails:My turn! I draw! I summon Photon Crusher and Galaxy Knight. Now I tribute my 2 monsters in order to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, now I summon Photon Lizard. NOW Galaxy-Eyes, attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LP 23800 - LP 3000 = LP 20800 Tails:GO Photon Lizard, attack him directly as well! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:UUUGGGGHHHH!! LP 20800 - LP 900 = LP 19999 Tails:I end my turn with a facedown! Flain:I draw! I summon Cosmo Queen and Tri-Horned Dragon, Now I Overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 22: Zombiestein. Then I summon Enraged Muka Muka, then activate its special ability. This card gains 400 ATK and DEF for each card in my hand. I have 8 cards in my hands. So this monster gains 3200 ATK and DEF points. Enraged Muka Muka ATK 1200 ↔ ATK 4400 DEF 600 ↔ DEF 3800 Flain:Now Number 22! Attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LP 19999 - LP 4500 = LP 15499 Flain:GO Enraged Muka Muka, attack him as well! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 15499 - LP 4400 = LP 11099 Flain:I end my turn! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:MY MOVE! I DRAW! I summon Psychic Emperor. GO, attack Black Tails! Black Tails:AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! LP 4000 - LP 2400 = LP 1600 ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:I END MY TURN. Black Tails:I draw! I summon Wingweaver. Then I activate the equip spell Cestus of Dagla, I can equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to you;I can gain LP equal to the damage you just took. Wingweaver ATK 2750 ↔ ATK 3250 Black Tails:GO Wingweaver, attack his Psychic Emperor! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! LP 11099 - LP 850 = LP 10249 Black Tails:Gaining Life Points! LP 1600 + LP 850 = LP 2450 Black Tails:I end my turn! Knuckles:My move now! I draw! I summon Giant Soldier of Stone and Gem-Knight Lapis. Now I overlay my 2 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network, I Xyz Summon Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction. GO Number 30! Attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! LP 10249 - LP 3000 = LP 9249 Knuckles:Then I place 1 card down and end my turn! Red Tails:Let's go! I draw! I summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Bolt Penguin. GO Gem-Knight! Attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! LP 9249 - LP 1600 = LP 7649 Red Tails:GO Bolt Penguin! Attack him as well! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! LP 7649 - LP 1100 = LP 6549 Red Tails:We rock! I've done enough for 1 turn. ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:GO! I draw! I summon Pharaonic Protector, then ending my turn. Sonic:My move yet again! I draw! I summon Garnecia Elefantis, GO, attack his Protector! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:UUUGGGHHH!! LP 6549 - LP 1500 = LP 5049 Sonic:GO Neos, attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! LP 5049 - LP 2500 = LP 2549 Sonic:I end my turn! Tails:The final draw! I draw! I summon Curse of Dragon. GO Dragon, attack him directly! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! LP 2549 - LP 2000 = LP 549 Tails:GO Galaxy-Eyes, attack him as well! THIS DUEL IS OVER! ULTIMATE MEGA DARK KING:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LP 549 - LP 3000 = LP 0 Sonic Tails Black Tails Flain Knuckles Red Tails WIN All:WE DID IT!! Flain:Wow, we actually beated another king. THE END Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh Category:Mixels Articles